A Reason Why
by rainbow muffinman
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. So why did he stay?


Title: A Reason Why

Author: Tian-san

Pairings: Matt/Near

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Summary: Everything happens for a reason. So why did he stay?

AN: Written in Matt's POV.

A Reason Why

A part of him left last night, and he didn't weep. He knew one day Mello would leave the orphanage. The blond was too good for the place, but he wasn't good enough to receive the title L all by himself. And he had braced himself when time comes. But what he resented was his decision to stay. Mello looked hurt to hear his answer, and the confused look on his face still haunts him.

He didn't know what came to him that night. The thought of leaving makes him scared for no reason. Ironic, seeing as how he and Mello used to talk about being free, leaving Wammy's House. For years he dreamed about doing so, and when he got the chance he let it go.

Now he was second best. Not third anymore, since number two dropped out of the race to pursue the goal with his own rules. Now there's only him and Near left in the race. But it won't be long until a new race starts. And this time, maybe he and Mello would join forces, leaving Near to compete against them.

Still, the thought of working together with Mello sounds strangely unsettling. A part of him wants to follow the blond, and another wants to stay, helping the newly chosen successor of L. Why, he didn't know. They had never got close anyway.

A knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts, and he turned to see a set of gray eyes peeking through the door.

"Come in." he said in a curt tone.

Near looked very young in those pyjamas. Pale blue pyjamas, along with his pale skin and silver hair. No one could consider him seriously as L, but if they tried to look into his grey eyes then they would falter. It held a gaze that could make you feel inferior to the boy. He looked away, not wanting to lock eyes with the boy.

"Matt."

"Near."

He held his breath, waiting for any other words to come out.

"I need you to help me with the case."

He opened his mouth, ready to refuse, but the words never came out. What's wrong with him? Isn't he going to tell a straight 'no', and step away to the sidelines? Why does it sound wrong to reject the boy's offer? The same boy who was the rival of his best friend, the same boy who his best friend despised until the end of time, the same boy who supposedly hated his best friend with the same passion as the other boy.

So instead he told the boy his inner turmoil.

"Near, I'm torn." He took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know what to say. A part of me wants to say yes, and another just want to shove you out of the room. Y'know, it's been happening since Mello left; he asked me if I want to come but I said no, and I'm regretting it," he paused, trying to explain the situation. "I'm torn between staying, or chasing Mello. Right now I'm staying, because if I go I can't come back."

The silver haired boy looked at him with an interest, nodding slowly.

"It's okay if you don't want to help. It's okay if you go. No one's going to blame you for anything." he said softly.

Hearing that makes his heart ache. Does this boy realize he's going to make a life changing decision? That his life is going to be different than the way it is now? If he say yes, maybe he'll live longer, but if he say no and went chasing Mello instead then it's more likely he's signing his death wish.

"Perhaps, the recent happenings have a great impact on us. Honestly my life's been turned inside out right now. Just like yours, and Mello's. L's death shook us harder than I thought." He said.

Okay, so the genius read his mind this time. That little brat. But he's not going to fall for his trap, no, he's…

"I know. And I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, sorry."

Oh shit.

_Oh shit. _

Did he just say that?

"I understand. You're confused, that's all."

Why did that damned kid _always_ reads his mind?

"Ma–"

"Shut up, please. I'll help you." He said in an annoyed voice.

That's it. The final decision has been chosen. He felt half guilty, half excited, and fully relieved. At least his mind's been lifted off from those stupid doubts. Things happen for a reason, and why did he stay? Simple, he didn't want to join Mello. Maybe there's some other reasons behind it, but he's not going to find out in short time, won't he?

Near's eyes widen in pleasure and he nodded quickly. But before the boy left he just had to do something he had always wanted since a long time.

"Starting tomorrow?" he smirked, standing up and backing away slightly from the younger boy.

Near nodded, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He turned and left the room silently.

Matt chuckled after the door closed, maybe things happen for a reason after all.

_I wonder if that's his first kiss…_


End file.
